On The Flip Side
by Stormy1x2
Summary: The BM (and us as well) get a better look at Charley's side of life.
1. Default Chapter

On the Flip Side A Biker Mice From Mars fanfic by Stormy 

**Rating: **PG13 (mainly for strong language)

**Summary:** We've all heard about the BMFM's past – the wars, the people, Carbine, Stoker etc, etc. We know everything about Vinnie, Throttle and Modo. What about Charley? We never really hear about her past – I know some details are given, but I've decided to recreate Charley's past – and give a glimpse into the life of the woman they call a best friend and ally. 

**Warnings: **Original characters but NO Mary Sue's. I'm very keen on that point. No original characters that are mice – only humans from Charley's present and past. This fic takes place approximately one year after the Mice first arrive. Limburger is still planning his conquests for the glory of the Plutarkians, while the mice are content to stay on earth.

**Spoilers:** None really, that I can think of anyway.

**Additional Notes:**  This is my first official BMFM fanfic. I've seen most of the episodes (own most of them too) and have never read a fic that portrayed Charley's life in any real fashion. Also, the police terms and procedures are based on what I've learned as a 2nd year Police Foundations student whose hoping to be a cop next year.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

**4-Nov-02**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Charley wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, not caring if she left a greasy streak. She'd had her hands stuck in the bowels of the ancient truck for nearly three hours and her patience had been worn to a frazzle. Standing up, she winced as her leg muscles protested the sudden movement after so much inactivity, tossed the oil stained rag to the ground, stepped back and mimed shooting a gun at the engine.

" Bang," she said dryly. She cocked her head to the side and sighed, shaking it sadly. 

" Sorry Jake – there's not much I can do for her. You're gonna have to replace the whole engine."

Jake Peters was one of her oldest clients. Subsequently, he had one of the oldest vehicles on the face of the planet. The '68 pickup was the warhorse of the truck family, but even it had to succumb to the ravages of time. Frankly, Charley was amazed it had lasted that long with most of its original parts and knew part of that reason was due to her skill as a mechanic. Jake was a good man, an old friend of her father's, and he knew that if Charley wrote off his baby, there was no use in getting a second opinion. " You're sure?"

" Sorry big guy." She smiled ruefully. " I'm guessing Glenda's going to get the new Explorer then?"

Jake chuckled, gazing sadly at his truck. " I guess so. She's been harpin' on it for a while – guess I don't really have an excuse to put it off anymore."

" No, you don't."

" What do I owe you?" Jake pulled out his battered wallet that was nearly as old as the truck. He nicked a pen off Charley's workbench and held it poised over his checkbook. Charley shook her head at him.

" Forget it, Jake."

" Charley, parts don't come free. And you spent today and yesterday trying to patch up a lost cause. Every other mechanic charges for labour." Jake shook the pen at her. " And don't you try and pull that '_it's your dad's pal, the one who used to bounce you on his knee, I can't charge him, he's family_' routine either."

" Even if it's the truth?" Charley grinned impishly at him.

" I know for a fact you charged your old man over the hill and back for that 'cycle job a few years back."

Charley laughed and finally gave in. " Thanks Jake. I'll write it up in a sec."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Charley stood at the garage doors, waving goodbye to Jake as he and his wife disappeared down the street. Glenda Peters was a perky woman with a devilish sense of humour. Arriving at the Last Chance garage, she had enveloped Charley in a bone-crushing hug for 'killing the blasted machine', despite Charley's cries of innocence.

Charley chuckled as she turned away from the door, eyeing the check in her hand. Despite her hesitance in charging one of the few remaining people in her life she considered family, she had to admit the check would definitely come in handy. If she wasn't mistaken, the hydro bill was due that week.

" Hey Charley-girl!"

The familiar voice rang out and Charley looked up with a genuine smile this time. Speaking of family…

" Hey Vinnie!" She shrieked in mock-fear as his tail snaked around her waist, hoisting her up, around and back down again. " Don't DO that!"

" And in saying that, you've just condemned yourself," Throttle chuckled, waving from his position from the door. " You should know by now Charley—"

" Ordering Vinnie to do something produces the exact opposite reaction," Modo finished. Charley shook her head.

" I know, I know…"

" Whoa!" Vinnie whistled, finally taking stock of the huge truck sitting in the bay. " Talk about your antiques!"

" She's old, all right," Charley agreed. " M'Lady's finished her last run."

" M'Lady?" Modo arched an eyebrow.

" That's her name. She belonged to an old friend of my father's – Jake brought her in yesterday to see if I could work some magic on her." Charley moved over to her workbench and began cleaning the tools she'd used. " My magic touch isn't gonna bring the old girl back to life without a whole new engine. His wife decided that the money would be better spent on an Explorer she's been wanting for years." She pointed at M'Lady. " So I get the honour of stripping her."

" That sounded so wrong – and yet so right at the same time," Vinnie leered, waggling his ears at her. Charley threw the oil rag at him.

 Throttle patted the hood of the truck. " Too bad – she's a classy lady. Built like a tank."

" Yeah – they don't make 'em like they used to." Charley sighed. " A part of me doesn't want to get rid of her. She's been in the family for years. Uncle Jake used to pick me up after school when I was a kid whenever mom had to work late. "

" Need some help?" Modo asked. Charley nodded.

" I'd appreciate it. If I do it, it'll take forever and I can't keep something this big here. I've got two jobs tomorrow that I'll need the space for. "

" Your wish is our command," Throttle saluted her, turning back to the truck. "Hell Charley-girl – I didn't even know you did jobs like this."

" Hey bud – I'm a _mechanic_. I may specialize in bikes but I have the same training as everyone else." She grinned. " I'm just better at it then most."

" Modest too." Vinnie joined Throttle under the hood.

" Yup. There's a lot you don't know about me. Now if you're going to help, get moving."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Ka-nock, ka-nock!"

The strange shout out filtered through Charley's tired ears and she looked up, blinking in surprise. She wasn't expecting more guests that late in the afternoon – and she certainly wasn't expecting a greeting like that. She hadn't heard the voice in almost a year – since just before the mice had become a part of her life, she realized. Is it really?

Once again she picked up the well-used oilcloth, noting with amusement the curiously panicked faces of her companions who seemed to be looking for a place to hide. " Relax guys. If that's who I think it is, she already knows about you."

Throttle's face turned from panicked to concern. " You _told_ someone about us?"

" It's a long story guys, and I don't think I have time to get into it." She strode over to the closed door and opened it, heedless of the frozen figures behind her. "  Manda!"

" Charley!"

A yelp was about all Charley had time to get out as a ball of energy, vaguely human-shaped, leaped through the door and attached itself to her, squeezing her breath out in a whoosh. 

" Manda!" she wheezed. " Air…it's a good thing…"

" It's highly over-rated," the ball said, reverting into a human-shaped _female_, detaching itself from Charley. " Really." She peered over Charley's shoulder at the shell-shocked mice. " Wow, you weren't kidding! And I used to think I'd seen it all."

Charley chuckled and turned around, bringing the woman with her. " Manda, I'd like you to meet Vinnie, Throttle and Modo," she said, pointing to each one in turn. " Guys, this is my cousin Manda. " She smiled. " Manda and I were best friends growing up."

" Pleased to meet you ma'am," Modo said politely, stepping forward to shake her hand. Throttle gave him an odd look, but Modo shrugged. His grey-furred mama raised him with manners – and a gentleman always introduced himself when a lady was present. The girl grinned at him.

" Likewise." 

Vinnie stepped up, his shocked mind functioning again. " Vinnie Van Wham, at your service."

" Really?" Manda cocked an eyebrow at him. " Nah – too high maintenance I'd wager. I'll stick with Modo."

Vinnie blinked in surprise at the gentle teasing and then laughed. " Yeah – she's related to you, Charley."

Charley chuckled. She wasn't surprised that her cousin was winning them over. Manda had a history of making friends fast. Still, her irrepressible cousin had yet to come up against the ultra cool and composed Throttle – who incidentally, still looked vaguely annoyed with her. " Throttle?"

" I guess I can see why you'd tell your best friend," Throttle said quietly. Manda, Vinnie and Modo cut the joking and watched the tan-furred mouse silently. Vinnie looked like he wanted to come to Charley's defence, but the brown-haired mechanic put her hand up to stop him, motioning for Throttle to continue. " Did you tell anyone else?"

" No, I didn't," Charley said firmly. " And not telling Manda wasn't really an option. She would have found out sooner or later."

" That's right," Manda said, suddenly appearing in front of Charley. 

Throttle took a step back, blinking. Manda was a little taller then Charley, he finally noticed. Her hair was long, but it's true length was hidden, tied back in a ponytail. She was dressed casually – not biker clothing as was the norm, particularly in the city area they lived in, but more as though the girl was an outdoorsman – woman, he corrected himself absently. She eyed him steadily.

" What do you mean?" 

" Well, it's obvious Charley's never told you guys about me," she shrugged. " I'm a police officer – a detective, to be exact. I could always tell when Charley was trying to hide something from me and this was no different. I checked around myself, came up with a few ideas and asked her to confirm them. She didn't just come up to me and start tattling on the Martian bikers hanging out in her garage."

Throttle glanced at Charley and saw her nod. He glanced at Vinnie and Modo. Vinnie had a pleading expression on his face, the same one he got whenever he saw the people he cared for fighting. Throttle blinked – he hadn't realized how defensive he had gotten, and so quickly too. Turning back to Charley, he returned the nod and watched as the tension in the room seemed to ease.

" Sorry Charley-girl." His tone was sincere, and he met her eyes squarely, acknowledging his wrong. She nodded with a smile, already forgiving him. It was easy to see why Throttle would have such concerns – while she and the local population had grown accustomed to them, she forgot that not everyone in the world was. The Biker Mice were still a fairly well kept secret, at least in the eyes of the government and whoever else would want a crack at studying the first piece of positive proof of life on Mars. 

" No problem."

" What proof did you check out that Charley confirmed?" Vinnie wanted to know. Manda laughed out loud. 

" Well…the fact that this city has one building that keeps being demolished and rebuilt in less time then it takes Pizza Hut to deliver, coupled with the fact that three people on custom-rides are scene nearly every time Limburger Plaza goes 'timber' was enough to spark my interest, especially since the action was taking place so close to my cousin." Manda poked Charley. " I do some checking and discover the rides are also found regularly in two other places – Quigley Field, and the Last Chance Garage. I called up Charley and asked. She answered. End of story."

Throttle looked a little miffed at the idea of he and his bro's being habitual. Vinnie snickered. " Stoker would approve of you."

"So what brings you to Chi-town?" Charley turned back to her cousin who had backed down as the tension ebbed. Manda grinned.

" What else?

Charley grinned. " Finally! I was starting to think you had no more use for me!"

" Are you kidding? You've got all the scoops girl – and my boss and I really need one for this case I'm working."

" Case?" Modo asked.

" Scoop?" Vinnie blinked in confusion.

Manda looked at them, at a loss. " You mean she's never told you?"

" Told us what?" Throttle asked.

Charley was turning red, trying to sink through the floor that was being insufferably unyielding to her wishes.

" Well, I'm a detective for Major Crimes," Manda said, eyeing Charley with a look that could only be described as evil. " But before then, I worked in Gangs. Charley was my lead informant."

" Charley?" Vinnie blinked again and stared at his friend. " Really?"

" You bet! Charley knows everything that's going down, anywhere in Chicago. And if she doesn't know, she knows someone who does. Having a three-generation biker family living in the same area for all three generations builds up a lifetime of contacts." Manda grinned. " Charley's intel helped bring down one of the deadliest gangs in the state a few years back."

" That sounds like dangerous work," Modo said, frowning. Manda shrugged.

" It is. That's why we pay her really well." Manda laughed. " My boss breaks down in tears every time he sees the books for the snitch fund, but even he can't argue with success."

" Charley?" Vinnie squeaked. He seemed to be stuck on loop. Throttle reached over and calmly smacked the back of his head. " Ow!"

" Sorry bro – but you were getting annoying."

" They pay you to spy on your fellow bikers?" Vinnie looked upset.

" Not really." Charley moved over to him, catching his eyes with hers so he could see the honesty in her gaze. " I use my fellow bikers to get information about the gangs moving in, or the ones causing trouble for everyone else. Only a few people know what I do with that information."

" How come we've never seen you do it?"

Charley mimicked her cousin's shrug. " Manda hadn't visited in a while, almost since the day you guys first arrived." She shot a glare at her cousin who looked sheepish. " I just figured the gang problem had died down."

" It did," Manda nodded. " Especially when you guys began taking on the bulk of it. I transformed to Major Crimes a year ago and have been working on a lot of different cases now. Homicides, kidnappings, and the high-profile stuff." Her gaze grew darker. " But lately, there's been a rash of B'n'E's on several large companies."

" B'n'E's?"

" 'Break-and-Enters'," Manda clarified. " The heads of the companies began hollering at the Mayor to do something about it, and so the Mayor got on Major Crimes back. Previous intel gathered showed a few things that reminded me of gang behaviour. When we investigated, one of the companies showed us a security tape that had survived the destruction of the rest of the cameras. The perps were riding big wheels. I recognized a few Harleys, some Kawasaki's and a few I have never seen before in my life.  Two of the perps were identified as being part of a gang that had broken up just before I transferred. With that info, and my prior experience, I was given the case."

" Just you?" Charley asked. " What about Kevin?"

" He's coming. Had to kiss the wife goodbye and all that." Manda grinned.

" Who's Kevin?"

"My partner, and yes, he knows about you." Manda scowled at Throttle. " And no, I didn't tell him."

" Then who did?"

" A friend of his in Uniform Patrol. You guys think you're top-secret, but the patrol guys in this area know all about you. Why do you think you get away with half of what you do? The cops keep the civilians safe and out of harms way while you do your thing." She waved her hands. " You know, blow stuff up."

" Isn't that against procedure?" Throttle leaned against his bike. " I mean, doesn't your chief care about property damage? Regulations?"

" Normally he would, and I assure you, everywhere else in the world, they would. But you four aren't the only one that knows about the _fishy_ dealings going around. We've had undercover agents go into companies under Limburgers name and see some really weird shit go down. The government doesn't buy it, especially since Limburger is actually a very wealthy man with some powerful political friends. Without that support, we're limited as to what we can do without hard hitting proof." Manda shook her head. " You guys do the dirty work for us, sad to say. And the Chief is willing to turn a blind eye if it keeps his city safe." 

Throttle sat back, silent. That certainly explained a lot. He had often wondered why the police didn't come battering down Charley's door, demanding to search it for three six-foot tall mice. 

Vinnie's tail lashed back and forth slowly, a sign that the white mouse was thinking about something with only a fraction of his usual levity. " Vincent?"

" So what do you want with Charley?" he asked suspiciously. Based on Manda's tale, he already had a fairly good idea but he hoped he was wrong.

" I need info," Manda confirmed for him. She looked at Charley. " I need to know if you've heard anything about any company break-in's."

"What was taken?" Charley asked.

" Some labour machines, a lot of high-tech computer junk." Manda reached into her pocket and pulled out a battered notebook. " The walls were literally melted rather then going through the doors. The lab's having a ball, running all their tests on what could have caused it. I haven't seen Marie so excited in years."

" Culture-groupie," Charley snorted.

" You know it. She says hi, and to come visit some time."

" I know. God forbid she should ever pry herself out of that lab," Charley grinned. " I haven't been back there since you took me on the tour so I could see just who I was helping with all my tattle-telling."

" That was six years ago Charlene," Manda said sternly. "Marie has a right to be angry with you."

" I am supremely sorry."

" Good. You can tell her that when you come to her barbeque next week." Manda looked back down at the notebook, dismissing any attempt Charley might have made to get out of the invitation. " There's a few discrepancies though – at two of the five companies targeted, there was a lingering stench in the air, like rotting fish. We checked – the companies don't manufacture anything that smelled like that."

Charley and the mice exchanged knowing looks.

The sound of a car pulling up to the garage broke off their conversation. Manda lifted her head. " And that would be Kevin."

Vinnie shifted. " Is anyone else here a little freaked out yet?"

Modo shrugged, keeping one eye on Manda and Charley as they made their way to the garage doors. The mice watched as a tall young man got out of the car and greeted them, wrapping Charley up in a hug. " I just think its odd that we're learning all of this so suddenly."

" About the break-in's?"

Modo scowled at Vinnie. " No bro – about this! About Charley! How come we've never heard of any of these people?"

" Well, it's not like we ever asked," Throttle pointed out candidly. " And what Charley does on the days we're out riding, or hanging at the 'board is none of our business."

" She did have a life before we got here," Vinnie shrugged. " She showed me pictures of her mother last month."

" She did?" It was Throttle's turn to blink. "Why?"

" It was the anniversary of her mom's death and she was feeling down. I asked her what the problem was." Vinnie whistled. " Charley got her looks from her mother all right."

Throttle and Modo exchanged rueful glances. It was starting to sink in that they simply took Charley at face value most of the time. They hadn't considered that when they had entered her life, that she had actually had one of her own. It wasn't entirely their fault – Charley never had visitors over. If she did, they never knew about it. Throttle backtracked that thought as he remembered Charley's story about the truck in her bay they had almost finished with. The man who owned it had obviously meant a great deal to her, and she spoke of him with a sense of familiarity one wouldn't have if one was a distant relative or an introverted friend. He supposed it really was all as simple as that. They simply didn't notice what Charley did in her spare time.

" You know any of these guys?" Modo asked, gesturing to where Manda, Charley and Kevin were having a cheerful conversation. Modo figured the two girls were explaining to Kevin what he'd find when he entered. 

" Heard _of_ them yeah, but no names or faces." Vinnie pointed at Manda. " I was fixin' the newest dents in my baby when she called to talk to Charley. I recognize her voice now."

Their conversation was abruptly halted when the three humans decided to bring theirs indoors. The three Martian mice watched warily as Kevin entered the bay.

Kevin Wedgeman was as tall as the mice but didn't have quite the same musculature. He still retained a fair-sized build though, and his blue eyes had a friendly spark in them as he reached out to shake their hands. His blondish-colored hair was long at the tops, and he kept brushing the fringes away with his free hand as he addressed them all.

" Pleased to meet you all," he said, nodding at each of them in turn. He studied them thoughtfully before pointing at Vinnie and Throttle. " You two, she'd like. You—" he pointed at Modo."— She'd take home."

" That's what I was thinking," Manda chuckled.

" Excuse me?" Throttle finally had the same confused expression on his face that Vinnie and Modo had been sharing earlier.

" Marie," Charley clarified, muffling a laugh. " She's a big fan of the Mr. Olympia contest."

" Body building," Manda added. " You guys are just her size."

Modo cheeks turned bright red, an interesting feat for someone covered with dark grey fur. Throttle looked faintly embarrassed but Vinnie was preening. 

Charley decided to get the guys off the hook. " Manda? Intel?"

"Spoilsport." Manda pulled her notebook back out. Kevin did the same. Then Manda put it away again. " Nope, that's it!"

Charley groaned, and smacked her in the arm. " Nutball."

"I'm serious Charley." Manda frowned. " Like I said, we really need a lead – that's why we came to you. Whoever's behind this is obviously working for someone. The two I ID'd don't have an IQ between them, and none of the stolen property has shown up in the usual markets. Not to mention a lot of this stuff is so high-tech it'd blink like a beacon if it sold on the net. The fence's won't touch this stuff – it's a dead giveaway to the cops and no one wants to get nailed. That tells us that it's going back to the thief's boss for personal use." She sighed, one hand tugging on the loop of her cargo pants in an automatic gesture. " I don't mind telling you Charley, that this has me worried."

" How come?" Throttle asked, brows furrowing.

Kevin met his gaze. " Because this stuff is dangerous. The computers housed a lot of intricate details on explosive devices – these companies are all privately owned labs. Not to mention the raids on the supplies that the scientists have told us could be combined to form dangerous toxins. We don't know what we're dealing with here. Biological warfare? Local or international? The grownup equivalent of the kid who wants the most detailed play-lab kit?"

" No demands, no threats and no boasters stepping forward to take the credit," Manda continued. " We're at a loss right now, and the best we can do is wait for them to strike again and try to take at least one into custody for questioning."

" Sounds rough," Charley murmured. She chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes fixed on a point somewhere in the distance as she ran the facts through her mind. Manda sighed – and then squealed in delight, shocking all of them at the sudden noise.

"Manda?" Kevin growled, rubbing his ear. The mice echoed the gesture and the glare. Manda ignored them all.

" Oh my god – Charley! Is that M'Lady?" Manda dashed around Throttle and Vinnie, sliding to a halt in front of the half-dismantled truck they had been working on. She took in the pieces littered about the floor and her eyes grew large. " You're breaking her down?"

" Jake brought her in yesterday," Charley said, sighing sadly. " I did my best but it was just too late."

Manda shook her head, stroking the hood of the truck. " That's awful. Poor girl." She grinned at her cousin. " Remember the time we tried to teach ourselves how to drive a stick?"

" _You_ wanted to drive. I was dragged along," Charley defended herself. " And I was the one that told you that you had to use the clutch."

" Yes, you did," Manda nodded. " It's just too bad you never told me _how!_" She snickered, facing the mice and her amused partner. " We went screeching down the driveway and into the road, Charley's hands over her face so she couldn't see, and Uncle Jake chasing behind us wailing 'Come back, M'Lady!'"

Charley burst out laughing. " And he caught us too – right after you drove M'Lady through Ms. Jenson's hedges!"

Vinnie snickered. " What happened then?"

" Oh," Manda wiped her eyes where tears had leaked out from laughing too hard. " We got grounded for two weeks, and had to pay to have the hedges replaced. M'Lady—" she thumped the hood affectionately."—is and was too strong to get damaged at that slow a speed."

Modo grinned suddenly. " Reminds me of the first time me and Throttle ever rode a bike."

Charley looked interested. Manda took a look at the blush forming on Throttle's face and clapped her hands together. " Spill it!"

"Oh no – we don't need to hear _that_!" Throttle slammed his hand over Modo's mouth – but he forgot about Vinnie's.

" Yeah, you don't need to hear it – just trade the truck for bikes, the hedge for a river, and your uncle Jake for a old woman out for an evening walk!"

Throttle groaned as the rest of them burst into a fresh round of laughter. " Thanks Vinnie."

" Anytime bro."

Charley let out one last chuckle and then let it die down. She reached out for her jacket, thanking Vinnie as he handed it to her. " I think I might know someone, Manda. And you're in luck – he happens to be working tonight."

" Wait – Charley, you're going out now?" Vinnie looked back at Throttle. " Where are you going?"

" _Chrome's_. The guy I want to talk to is a bartender there."

" _Chrome's?_ That place is a dive, Charley-girl!" Vinnie looked horrified. " That's where all the other gangs not associated with Limburger hang out."

" I know that." Charley grabbed her keys. " Rusty's a friend of mine. And he and I share clients."

" Clients?" Modo cocked his head, one ear twitching.

" Yeah, clients. Those people that bring me their poor broken cars and motorcycles and pay me little bits of paper to make them work again? Those are clients." She snorted. "You don't honestly think my place has survived this long without clients, do you? What do you think I do all day?"

" Uh…" The mice exchanged more guilty looks.

" Manda, you gonna be here?" Charley asked, fastening the snaps on her helmet. Manda glanced at Kevin and shook her head. 

" Kev's got a snitch of his own to check out. You're family so I can get away with it, but partners go where partners are." She smiled.  " And Kev's wife will beat me up if I return her handsome hubby in less then the mint condition I borrowed him in."

Kevin nodded. " Tracey's gotten very strong – she will too."

" I'm not surprised," Manda pointed out. " All that lifting of the kiddies. You gotta leave that poor woman alone – four's a lot, five is just pushing it."

" Five kids?" Charley blinked. " Last time I checked there were only three and Trace was expecting—no. You don't mean to tell me—"

" Yep," Kevin grinned proudly. " Twin baby boys. After three gorgeous little girls, I finally got my strapping, manly boys!"

" Belated congratulations!" Charley exclaimed. "I'd hug you but I'd probably knock you out with this thing on." She pointed to her helmet. " I had no idea. When were they born?"

" They turn six months old next week."

" Next week…" Charley turned to Manda who nodded.

" Yup. That's why Marie's throwing a barbeque. And you're coming you know."

" I know, I know." Charley tugged the shield down over her face. " Be back later."

The bike's engine roared as Charley spun it out of the garage, taking the narrow corner at the street's end with ease. 

" Hey!" Vinnie objected. The mice had all but been dismissed. " You're letting her go to the _Chrome_ by herself?"

Manda looked at him in surprise. "Why not? The _Chrome_ was a second home to her father and Jake. No one in there would dare lay a finger on her – not if they don't want to come back. Rusty would bar them, and he makes best 'wings in town."

" We didn't know," Throttle said, embarrassed. " We're starting to see there's a lot about Charley we didn't know."

" Well, it's not your fault. Charley's never been very forthcoming about personal information. Just trust me that Charley can handle herself there."

The sound of another engine roaring to life filled the garage, and the mice and the two cops spun around to see Vinnie take off in Charley's direction. Manda grinned. 

" Protective much?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

^^ I liked writing this chapter. I just let the dialogue flow forth. Charley's background is wide open for anything I want – and I got lots of ideas! What do YOU think? 

Feedback is good. Really. I promise. ^^


	2. 2

On the Flip Side A Biker Mice From Mars fanfic by Stormy 

**Rating: **PG13 (mainly for strong language)

**Summary:** We've all heard about the BMFM's past – the wars, the people, Carbine, Stoker etc, etc. We know everything about Vinnie, Throttle and Modo. What about Charley? We never really hear about her past – I know some details are given, but I've decided to recreate Charley's past – and give a glimpse into the life of the woman they call a best friend and ally. 

**Warnings: **Original characters but NO Mary Sue's. I'm very keen on that point. No original characters that are mice – only humans from Charley's present and past. This fic takes place approximately one year after the Mice first arrive. Limburger is still planning his conquests for the glory of the Plutarkians, while the mice are content to stay on earth.

**Spoilers:** None really, that I can think of anyway.

**Additional Notes:**  All of the characters I've let loose here are based on people I know, so it's not really fair to say that I created them. I just changed a few names here and there.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

**4-Nov-02**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

On any given night, a biker in Chicago's lower east side could always count on several things. His fellow bikers were alive in the night. Cops were at the back of your mind. And the best place for food, beer and action was at _Chromes_.

Charley snickered at her dad's words floating through her mind as she parked into a spot Rusty reserved just for her. Reserved for her and protected for her by the numerous customers whose bikes she serviced regularly over the years. Slamming the kickstand down, Charley pulled the helmet off her head and shook her hair loose to the sounds of catcalls and wolf whistles from the bikers standing outside the bar.

" Hey sexy! Looking for action?" Came a particularly loud call.

" Forget it Slim! I'm still out of your league!" she shot back. Slim, who was three hundred pounds if he was an ounce, gave a hearty laugh and waved her on by the boys, watching them all carefully just in case. Charley waved back and slipped inside the bar.

The familiar smell of chicken wings flavoured with the fiery sauce Rusty had perfected over the years struck her full force and she breathed in deep. Smoke mingled with alcohol even though recent bylaws had prohibited smoking inside establishments. The cops had bigger fish to fry though, and no one would ever complain about the smoke. Actually, it made Charley nostalgic, remembering the times her father and Jake had brought her and Manda to the _Chrome_, letting the guys teach the girls how to play pool while they reminisced about old times. She smiled – it had been far too long, nearly a year since she'd last spent any substantial amount of time here.

To the right, a battered jukebox, right out of the fifties was still propped against the wall, one leg replaced by a phone book from the sixties. The speaker system had been completely replaced in 1982. Other then that, the only thing that was ever updated on the jukebox was the music and weaving amongst the different and varying conversations was the sounds of "Of Wolf and Man" by Metallica. The reason for that was leaning against the 'box, plunking quarter after quarter into the machine.

" Hey Tunes!" She shouted over the noise. The skinny man with the shades on even in the poorly lit bar snapped his head up at her call.

" If it isn't Little Angel!" he shouted back. " Whatchoo' doin' here girl?"

" Need to talk to Rusty!" She saw his eyes light with comprehension and jerked his thumb at the back room. She nodded her thanks. " What is it today?"

" _Metallica_ and _3 Doors Down_."

Charley shook her head, still grinning. " That's an odd combination, even for you, Tunes."

Tunes stuck out his tongue at her and programmed another song. Charley left him to it. Tunes showed up every night without fail and spent at least ten dollars at the 'box. He chose two bands to mix up each time, switching them only when he ran out of songs. Tunes loved music and listened to anything and everything. As she headed in the direction he'd pointed at, she heard the music change, letting "Kryptonite" blare over the speakers. She made a mental bet in her head that when she was done with Rusty, "Enter Sandman" would be on.  

With Rusty in the back room, the only thing Charley could do was wait. There could be anything going on back there and it was a well-known rule that if you didn't see it, it didn't happen. There were many guys that passed through the _Chrome_ that learned the hard way that you don't knock when the back room was closed. Still if Rusty was back there, it couldn't be too bad. Probably a poker game. Rusty lent out his back room on request for a decent price, and never asked questions. If it was illegal, he had nothing to do with it, and the cops knew it. Rusty was a great informant by himself if someone tried to pull anything over his eyes but that didn't mean he went looking for trouble either. As the saying went, ignorance was truly bliss.

Charley hopped up on the barstool and the bartender greeted her with a rare smile.

" Hi Tony."

" Little Angel – it's been far too long. You've been hiding away?" The Italian man reached into the fridge and pulled out a Mike's Lemonade, cranberry – about the only alcoholic drink Charley would ever be allowed to have in Rusty's establishment. Charley thanked him as he passed it over. Tony had been with Rusty's since the bar first opened. He was 'Anthony' to his family and 'Trigger' to the boys when they found out about his days in the army, but only Charley's family ever got away with calling him Tony.

" Not on purpose," she admitted, popping the top and taking a sip. " It's been busy."

" How are those mouse-boys treating you?" Tony's tone was friendly but his eyes were stern as he looked at the daughter of one of his oldest friends. " I've heard many things, Angel. You were kidnapped, were you not?"

" That was a few months ago, Tony," she grinned. " And the boys got the one who did it almost right away."

"That's good, I suppose," Tony allowed, grabbing a cloth and wiping down the counter.

Charley sighed internally as she sipped her drink. The conversation reminded her of the one she'd just had with Throttle. It was true – Charley didn't tell anyone about the mice. And truthfully, they _were_ a well-kept secret – from the government. The thing was, you couldn't keep a secret on their side of town. Charley didn't need to tell anyone local because they already knew. Limburger may have provided the paycheques for many of the bikers – but that didn't prevent them from talking. Bikers were social creatures – and friends with anyone who bought the next round. Some of the 'regulars' she knew, hung out in the pits as well as the _Chrome_. She smiled secretly – the mice didn't know that.

Truth was, when she had been kidnapped by Karbuncle and Greasepit, she had recognized one of the thugs with them. Later she had found out that he had been the one to leave the clue that had brought the mice to the rescue before Limburger could lure them there, into a trap. Had it been anyone else, the thug would have turned the other cheek. But Charley was one of them – and entitled to different rules. Charley thanked her lucky stars that Limburger didn't seem to realize that yet.

Not a minute later, the back room opened and Rusty strode into the room, pushing through the western style doors that separated the counter from the main room. He tied his stained apron around his waist and reached for the fridge door when Charley caught his eye.

" Charley-girl!" he bellowed and reached right across the counter. Tony, at the last second, snatched Charley's drink right out of her hand and watched as the bar-owner hauled the young woman up into a bear hug. " Angel, where have you been? You've broken my heart! Your old man would spank you good for ignoring family!"

Charley patted the older man on the back awkwardly. " I've been by to see you Rusty! How can you say I don't?"

" Dipping in to say 'hi' and 'any new customers' and then 'bye' does not a visit make!" he boomed, shaking her shoulders gently, his Irish brogue getting thicker as he got louder. " When's the last time you shared a platter of wings with me and the boys? Look at you lass – you're wasting away!" He shook her arm. 

" Charley!"

Charley's eyes widened as she heard a familiar, angry voice echo across the bar and stopping conversations in its tracks. Only the sound of  'Bleeding Me' could be heard, still wailing from the jukebox. 

_What an apt choice, Tunes,_ she thought, as she watched a grim-faced Vinnie stalk up to the bar.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vinnie was somewhat nervous as he pulled up to the _Chrome_. Not for himself – but for Charley. Despite Manda's confident words, he couldn't let Charley head to this place by herself. Her kidnapping was still fresh in his mind, and the bikers that hung out at the _Chrome_ were of a slightly smarter breed then the goons in the pit. 

He found Charley's bike at the end and parked his own ride next to it. A big man stood nearby watching him carefully. Vinnie kept the shield of his helmet up but saluted the guy, not wanting to start anything.

The big man nodded once, arms folded across his massive chest. Vinnie breathed an internal sigh of relief. He didn't want to start a brawl with someone that size. He'd have to use maximum force and that could be dangerous. About to walk by in peace, he was stunned when the man called out to him.

"Looking for Charley?"

" Who wants to know?" he shot back, turning around, fists clenched automatically. But to his surprise, the big man was laughing. Not an evil laugh, but an honestly amused laugh. 

" Charley's inside, mouse-boy."

Vinnie froze. _Mouse-boy?_ His visor shot up. " Excuse me?"

The guy, if possible, looked even more amused. " You heard me. Relax – no one'll touch your pets with me here."

Vinnie nodded slowly. He wasn't actually worried about his bike – Sweetheart could take care of herself. But the gesture was a nice one, and that made him leery. " You the bouncer?"

" HA!" The other guys around the big man started laughing. " No way in hell bro – but Charley'll be pissed at me if I let anything happen to her bike. And since you're a friend of hers, she'll get pissed at me if something happens to yours too."

" And if Charley gets pissed, you don't get that detail work at half-price Slim!" someone shouted. Slim snorted.

" Damn straight!"

" Uh-huh." Vinnie eyed them strangely, and then pointed in the general direction of the bar. " I'm gonna go inside now. 'Kay?"

" Get going then!" Slim shooed him off. " Get lost!"

Vinnie chuckled turning back around. Another member of the motorcycle frat came out just as he was headed in and held the door, slapping him five in a universal gesture of brotherhood. Vinnie blinked – was he being treated like one of the guys?

Stepping inside, still shaking his head, he was just in time to hear Charley's name being hollered by a redheaded man that dwarfed Slim in both height and stature, shaking Charley like a rag doll. Vinnie's blood boiled at the sight of his friend being manhandled.

"_CHARLEY!_" 

Growling, Vinnie stormed up to the bar, his tail lashing like a serpent behind him in rage. Charley's eyes were wide as he approached and he glared at Rusty who dropped Charley's arm and was staring at him in fascination.

" Don't touch her," he snapped. His tail automatically wrapped around her waist so he'd be able to pull her out of the way in time if the big man tried to hurt her again. He spared a quick glance at her to make sure she was all right – and then did a double take. She was trying not to smile!

" Charley?" He asked, confused. His tail loosened its grip on her. " Are you okay?"

Charley's voice returned to her and she beamed up at him, warmed by the thought of such concern. " Of course I'm okay! Didn't I tell you I would be? Rusty, this is Vinnie. Vinnie, meet Rusty."

Vinnie turned back to see the giant redhead holding a huge paw of a hand out to him, with what appeared to be an approving look on his face. Vinnie automatically held out his own, hiding a wince at the bone-crushing grip possessed by the other man. 

" Nice to meet ya."

" Same here, mouse," Rusty boomed, looking him up and down. " Very protective of Charley-girl here. That's very good!"

_Charley-girl?_ Vinnie blinked. _ No wonder she didn't mind me calling her that._ " You knew about me? About my bros?"

" Of course I did!" Rusty scoffed. " I know everything that goes down in this town. I knew about you guys the day after you first arrived, crashing into the scoreboard. Tony here –" he pointed to the burly bartender, serenely polishing his shot glasses. "—was at the bloody game!"

" Thanks for the interruption, by the way," Tony added, winking slyly. " The game was called due to interference and since our team was losing – and I had actually bet on them for a change – I didn't lose out."

Vinnie grinned. " Very cool."

" What can I get you, Vin-man?" The Irishman reached back and pulled the massive fridge open. Vinnie blinked at Charley and gaped. 

" Alcohol Charley? You?"

" And what's wrong with a drink among friends now and again!" Rusty had whirled back around, a mug of something in his hand. He pushed it across the counter to Vinnie. " Drink up lad! It's on the house! Tony and me owe ya for saving the lass! I owe the other two a pint as well, but you'll do for now. Drink!"

Vinnie swallowed hard and peeked into the mug. He'd never really had anything alcoholic before. Sure, there was the Martian equivalent that Stoker had pledged his eternal devotion to, but Vinnie had always preferred the taste of root beer. " Umm…"

He glanced at Charley and saw her grin at him, sipping his own drink. He squared his shoulders. " Here goes."

Tentatively taking a quick gulp, he froze – and smiled. It was sweet, and he looked questioningly up at the bartender. " It's good! What is it?"

Rusty chuckled and leaned forward. " Smirnoff, lad. Nothing too hard," he said in a low tone. " I didn't take you for a heavy drinker – you're too healthy looking for that!" He reared back and pounded his massive gut as a demonstration but Vinnie could also see an impressive amount of strength and muscle. " Relax boyo! I ain't gonna bite ya!"

Vinnie smiled – and relaxed. " No, I guess you ain't."

Charley laughed and handed her bottle to Tony who took it. Rusty then came around to the side and offered Charley his arm. Waving for Vinnie to follow, he led them to another room, only this one was empty. Even with the door closed, Vinnie could still hear the music in the other room, and shouts of disappointment from right next door. Charley listened carefully.

" Yup, a poker game. And it sounds like Dale lost another hand."

Rusty snorted, dragging three chairs over to the table, two in one hand. " Dale's always losing, lass – you know that." He motioned for them to sit down, and the large man folded his arms on the table, looking Charley straight in the eye. 

" What kind of information are you looking for?"

Charley gaped – and burst out laughing. " I'm never going to figure out how you do that! For all you know, I could have just stopped by for a drink!"

" Ah but you didn't! I know all," Rusty rumbled. "So spill it."

" Manda's back in town."

Rusty's eyes lit up like the Fourth of July. " That's great news! How's she doin', annae way?"

" She's fine. A little tired, but then again, she's always working hard." Charley leaned back in her chair. " She'll probably stop by to say hi before heading back up north."

" She'd better or I'll tan her hide! She's been gone longer then you have!" He glared at her. " She's got the excuse of being out of the city – what's your excuse Angel?"

The mechanic smiled but didn't say anything. Vinnie decided he'd been quiet long enough. 

" She needs info for Manda about corporate break-and-enter's by gangs," he said, taking another swig of his drink, smacking his lips appreciatively at the taste. A mouse could get used to that.

Charley pointed at him. " What he said."

Rusty sat back, stroking his beard thoughtfully. " Corporate, ya say?"

" Manda recognized two of them," Charley supplied. " Vaguely – she didn't even give me a description."

" Anything else?"

" A rotting stench left at two of the five scene crimes," Vinnie added. Rusty eyed him.

" I know what you're hinting at, lad. I've seen the ugly green man a time or two before. Stinks like a mother he does."

"Now that I wasn't expecting." Vinnie leaned forward, staring hard at the bar owner. " How do you know what he looks like? He's only been unmasked inside his tower from what I can remember."

" I have friends everywhere, mouse-boy. Friends that like to take pictures, friends that like to keep me informed. It's how I've survived in this city so long." Rusty winked. " I bet Charley didn't even tell you who left that business card with the warehouse address on it – the one that led you to her?"

" Charley?" 

" One of the thugs that grabbed me, recognized me and dropped the card," Charley admitted. " I didn't tell you guys because I wasn't sure what your reaction would be like."

 " You KNOW those guys?" Vinnie was a little upset by this revelation.

" Not really. Not like you mean." Charley leaned forward. " Vinnie, you guys don't realize this but there's very few people I don't know in this neighbourhood – and who don't know me in return. These guys needs jobs like anyone else – and as long as they get paid, most don't ask too many questions about their employer. They're like soldiers – they follow orders, get paid and then spend the money here. Then they do it all over again. Dropping the card was risky enough when he didn't even have to do it."

" She's right Vinnie," Rusty nodded. " It's a strange world, dangerous if you're not careful, but Charley's been treadin' on the side of the dark angels all her life. She's safe here, you have my word."

Vinnie mollified somewhat. He sat back. Charley heaved a sigh and then turned back to her friend. " So. Info?"

" I think I might have heard something – one of the boys came in a few weeks back, all excited over a job he got offered. Was Rudy, it was – you remember Rudy, don't you Charley? Your father never liked him – called him a born loser. Couldn't keep a job mor'n a day but somehow he managed to keep this. Haven't seen him around since."

" I think I remember Rudy," Charley mused thoughtfully. " Scrawny guy, very fond of guns. Like to pick on people smaller then him."

" That's him," Rusty said, nodding his head. " Fit for grunt work and not much else. Let me talk to a few people. Stop by tomorrow and I'll let you know."

" Sure thing, Rust." Charley stood up, glancing at Vinnie. " Coming?"

" Yeah." Vinnie got to his feet beside her, watching as Rusty opened the door for them. Charley walked through, but Vinnie stopped, looking up at Rusty. " Thanks man."

Rusty smiled at him, and Vinnie knew the big man understood he was thanking him for more then just the information. How does one properly thank someone for acceptance? " Come back any time mouse-boy! And bring the others with you! We'll make men out of you mice yet!"

Vinnie laughed and sprinted out the door after Charley, who was chatting with Slim outside. He leaped onto his bike, wrapping his tail around Charley and depositing her on hers. Slim roared with laughter as Charley flew through the air, landing safely.

" Bye Sexy!"

" Later Stud!" she shouted back and she and Vinnie revved their engines. The white-furred wonder leaped ahead and Charley flashed after him.

Vinnie took a park bench, jumping his bike and firing the jets just enough to land him a good block down the street and as he turned the corner he could hear the approving cheers from the bar set. He felt remarkably free and happier then he'd been in months. His bro's were cool, but Vinnie had missed just hanging out with others who hadn't heard his stories. And that Smirnoff was damn good!

" AAAAOOOOOOOOOOAOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" he howled and grinned as Charley pulled up next to him, pacing him all the way back to the garage.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

^^ I really am enjoying writing this fic. It's so easy – I'm taking conversations I've had with friends, descriptions of people I know, and adding my favorite mice and making a viable (hopefully) storyline without taking away too much (I hope) from my central theme of making Charley the star. 

Now if I could just get more people interested in BMFM……^^

Review? Please? Pretty please? You know you wanna…..^^


End file.
